1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to telephone switching systems, and more specifically to an automated system for establishing telephonic communication connections on a high speed repetitive basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Well known in the prior art are computer-communications facilitates that integrate computer telecommunication devices which are adapted to establish a telecommunications path for data transfer between two modems on a dial-up basis. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,362,015 and 4,125,872. U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,872 discloses a multi-line automatic calling system adapter which is intended for controlling automatic dialing apparatus to automatically connect a telephone line to a modem for the transfer of data.
Also known are computer peripherals such as the IBM Series/1 Auto-call Originate or Teleprocessing Card (RPQ DO2013), which allows the IBM Series/1 to be automatically connected, via switched telephone lines, to a distant station for the purpose of transmitting data.
However, to date, the use of a computer or data terminal equipment (DTE) to control a telecommunications system including private branch exchanges (PBX's) by means of data communication equipment (DCE) for the purpose of establishing voice connections between successive groups of receivers each having an individual telephone address, on a high speed repetitive basis, has not been broached.
Thus, while automatic connections for data communications have been known and used, systems for establishing telephone voice connections have essentially continued to rely on manual operations and, therefore, have continued to be slow and inefficient. In applications, for example, requiring multiple operators to be connected with a large number of potential telephone call recipients, systems for establishing telephone voice connections have not made efficient use of existing staff, have resulted in tedious manual functions and related errors, have maintained low operator productivity, and have made it difficult for management to be made timely aware of contacts, results and planned follow-up. The lack of an available automated system for establishing telephonic communication connections in performing certain common and important operations, such as collections, fund raising, polls, tele-marketing and the like, has made these undertakings costly, less productive and inefficient.